The Lives We Lead
by Think With Caution
Summary: AH "I love you" I whimpered. He watched me for a moment with a blank face. "I know." He replied.
1. The Middle

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_The Middle_

I, Bella Swan, am officially a goody-two-shoes. Out of all of my friends I'm the only one who has never had a drink, never smoked a cigarette, never moved out of my parent's house, and my personal favorite, never slept in a bed with a member of the opposite sex.

I shoved open the door to the community college I've been attending for the past year and a half a little harder than necessary.

"Ow!" Somebody yelled as the door made contact with their head. I gasped and ran outside.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked over to see a young man holding his head. "I didn't see you and I—Oh my God—I" I stuttered. He held out a hand to stop me.

"No big, I was looking for an excuse to get out of class anyways" He replied. I laughed weakly and nodded.

"I'm really sorry" I mumbled. How like me to hit someone with a door.

"May I ask what the door did to you?" He asked once he got the strength to life his head back up. He must've seen my confused expression because he quickly spoke again.

"Well you slammed it pretty hard so I figured you were angry at it for some reason" He clarified.

"Oh no, I was just excited to get out of here" I lied. It would be way to embarrassing, not to mention personal, to tell him what I was really thinking about. He nodded in understanding.

"I totally know what you mean" He replied. Totally? Who actually says 'totally' anymore? There were a few moments of awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Well, I'll see you around…..?"

"Bella" I answered.

"Mike. Bye Bella" He waved as he left and I fought to hold in my laugh. Of course I knew his name, and why would he remember me? I was just the nerdy kid from Arizona back in high school. He probably didn't even know I sat behind him in Biology. He was one of the "popular" kids. Whatever that means. I mean, Mike is ok looking, I guess, but not 'ruler of the school' worthy.

I watched my step as I stepped into the parking lot. With my coordination, getting anywhere near where the ice is could be fatal. I sighed in relief as I reached the beat up pickup truck I have. The music blasted from the back as I turned on the ignition. Birthday present. I turned back to turn it down and screamed when I saw my best friend sitting there.

"Hey Bella" He said with a smirk.

"Jesus!" I yelled as I put a hand to my heart. He laughed and turned off the music before crawling up to the front.

"Edward! What the hell?!" I yelled. I slapped his arm when he laughed again.

"Sorry Bella. I got bored being all alone all day" He replied. I fought to hide a smile.

"Well, you could've waited a few minutes. I was driving over to the apartment like I always do." I said, trying to stay angry. The 'apartment' as in where he and the rest of our crazy group of friends live.

"Yeah I know, I just remembered how much you like surprises" He said, a crooked grin painting his face. I grumbled. I hate surprises and he knows it. Out of everyone in the group, I've been friends with Edward the longest.

I met him junior year of high school when were both new students. Alice and Emmett came during the summer and Jasper and Rosalie came during the middle of senior year. I've always felt closest to Edward.

Everyone always assumed we were dating, but it's never been like that. We've always been two comfortable souls. Destined to be each other's rock. At least, that's how I've always seen it.

"So, have you gotten a call yet?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot. Edward shrugged.

"We sent the demo weeks ago." He ran a hand through his crazy, bronze hair. A sign of nervousness.

"Worried about if people are liking it or not?" I guessed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, kind of. It's just—I gave it everything—we gave it everything. If it isn't good enough then—"

"It will be" I assured him. He really has nothing to worry about. He's the best artist I know and he's in a band with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Not to mention Rosalie is their manager, and when that girl sets her mind to something, that's it.

"You guys have done an amazing job. You should be proud of yourself" I continued. Edward laughed and ruffled my hair.

"If you say so" He replied. I smiled widely at him before turning back to the road. I've always thought it was cute how he is so insecure about his music when he is so confident with everything else.

"So, you'll never guess who I ran into today"

"Mike Newton" He guessed right off the bat.

"What? How did you know that?"

"I saw you" He replied simply.

"Oh yeah" I muttered. Stupid me.

"Is it my fault you never became popular in high school?" I asked, thinking about Mike.

"Yep" He replied, before turning from the window to smirk at me.

"No really. I mean if I hadn't spilled all that stuff on you in Bio then you would've become all popular and stuff" I explained. Edward scoffed.

"Glad you think so highly of me"

"Instead you became Edward, friend of Bella Swan, the albino from Arizona" I continued.

"Much better option, I believe" he replied. I laughed and nodded.

"You're right. You're conceited enough as it is" I said and squeaked when he pinched my arm. I parked the car and got out, having to slam my door shut.

"You really need a new car" Edward suggested.

"Noted. Speaking of, how did you get to the college?" Since he doesn't even have a car.

"Walked" He shrugged and opened his apartment door. No wonder he's in such good shape if he walks everywhere. We automatically made our way to his futon as per routine.

Edward grabbed his keyboard out of the closet behind the couch and placed it on our laps. I smiled as he began to play the intro to _Heart and Soul_. I joined in at the main part and we successfully played the song all the way through. It took months for him to teach me that song so I couldn't help but smile at the accomplishment.

"So, how was school?" Edward asked as he started playing something else.

"Um, it was ok. It's school" I explained. He laughed and switched to a slower song.

"Yeah, but you're smarter than the rest of us" He replied. I scoffed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"If you say so" I mocked. I closed my eyes and let the music soothe me.

"No, really. I mean it Bella. It's really cool that you're going to college" He continued.

"You could've gone to college too you know. You had the grades" I pointed out, lifting my head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm not the college type" He smirked and turned off the piano. I laughed and sank further into the futon. A few minutes later he walked out with a water bottle in one hand and a Dr. Pepper in the other.

"Thanks" I said when he handed me the water. I quickly took a drink.

"How hard are they working you over there?" Edward asked when he saw me yawn.

"It's not too bad" I said through my yawn. He chuckled and walked around to the other side of the futon.

"Watch out" He said right before he brought the other half down.

"Oof" I groaned as I landed. He disappeared only to come back with blankets and pillows. He pushed me back down when I tried to get up so I closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, in my zombie-like state.

"Setting up your nap time" He replied cheekily and I could hear the smirk forming on his face. He placed a pillow under my head and threw a blanket over me.

"Are you going to read me a bedtime story?" I asked. He threw another pillow over my face this time.

"Sorry, fresh out of happily ever afters" He replied.

"Ok, Night" I mumbled and went into dreamland.

**-THINKWITHCAUTION- **

I awoke to the strumming of a guitar. I felt under the pillow for the lump that had been annoying me and pulled out a Hershey's bar. Oh God, I must be in Emmett's bed. I opened the wrapper and tore of a chunk before getting up. I threw the piece in my mouth and hid the rest in my pocket.

"What time is it?" I asked as I opened the door to the living room.

"Bella!" They all chanted. I was squeezed into a bear hug and couldn't breathe. Emmett.

"Bells, I thought Edward had killed you when I got home. You weren't sleep talking like normal" Emmett said frantically and searched my face.

"Well, you can see that I'm fine, so…" I replied as I squirmed out of his death grip.

"Hey Bell" Jasper said, looking up from his guitar. I threw my hand up in a wave before falling in Emmett's six foot, zebra print bean bag. I smiled at Edward who was also strumming away on his guitar. Alice and Rosalie came from the kitchen with chips and dip and placed them on the floor, since they don't have a table.

"Hey, nice of you to join the living" Rosalie commented before heading back into the kitchen.

"Did I really not sleep talk this time?" I asked excitedly. I have a really bad habit of sleep talking and since the college is only a few minutes from the apartment rather than the twenty minutes it takes from Charlie's house, I subject my friends to the torture every once and a while.

"Yeah you did, you had just stopped by the time they got here. Which is what I told them" Edward replied. Darn. Once I started listening to the music I realized I recognized the tune they were playing.

"I love that song" I mumbled under my breath. I heard the music start to get louder and looked around to see the guys smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. Emmet got up from the floor and walked over to me. I shrunk back in the bean bag.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked, getting scared. He smirked evilly and grabbed my arms. He pulled me out of the seat and started twirling me. The guys started singing the words as Emmett threw me around the room.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl, you're in the middle of ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be all right_

Just then Alice and Rosalie came in, shouting the rest of the song and bumping their hips against mine. By the end, I had fallen more than enough times and everybody was exhausted. We all fell into our own little spots. Rosalie and Emmett together on the bean bag she hated, Alice and Jasper on couch cushions the guys had found on some garage sale and Edward and I on his futon.

"How was work?" I asked once everybody was settled. Emmett immediately grabbed for the chips and dip and started shoveling it in his mouth.

"People can be such assholes sometimes!" Rosalie replied. "I'm trying to get this guy's order right but he keeps yelling at me and insisting to see my manager, and all I could do was smile and say 'Yes, you're right sir'" She groaned and stole a chip.

"I saw that. It looked like she was about to explode on the guy" Alice put in. The two of them got jobs at the local diner a while back and always have great stories to tell.

"You think that's bad. Emmett and I had to deal with this punk ass kid who thought he should get a refund on the guitar he slammed into the ground because he was 'rockin out and the darn thing, like, broke'" Jasper said, referring to his job at the music store.

"Nice surfer accent, dude" Edward replied in a "Surfer" accent.

"That's how he talked. He thought he was the shit" Emmett added, his mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full" I scolded. He hung his head.

"Sorry Bells" He mumbled. Edward chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Damn" He said and made a sound like a whip. I glared at him.

"Sorry" He muttered making everyone laugh. The six of us laughed and talked for hours until finally I noticed the time.

"I should probably start heading home" I said, groaning as I got up. I waved goodbye to everyone and made my way back to my house.


	2. Suddenly I See

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_Suddenly I See_

My eyelids slowly opened as the sun poured through my room. I groggily got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I ran a brush through my crazy brown hair. Why is my hair always so knotted in the morning?!

After finally getting my hair somewhat normal looking I grabbed my scratched up cell phone from my desk and walked out of my room. As I walked downstairs I noticed that there were voices coming from the living room.

"Hey Bella, Billy and Jacob came to visit" Charlie said when I walked in. I waved to the unfamiliar faces. I had somewhat become friends with Jacob but never anything too serious. Maybe a few hellos here and there when he visited with Billy.

"Nice seeing you guys. I have to go now though" I apologized. Charlie sighed and waved me off. He's never approved of my friends. Just because they aren't saints and they drink and smoke sometimes. He is a cop though. Thank God he doesn't try to control my life though.

I said goodbye to the three of them and walked out to my car. Once inside the beat up truck I started the obnoxious thing and made my way to the only diner in town.

It was an unwritten tradition that we would all meet at the diner on Wednesday mornings. I don't know how it started but it's unforgivable to miss a Wednesday breakfast now.

The little bell rang when I opened the door and I blushed as everyone turned to look at me. I hung my head and walked to the booth in the back where Emmett was already seated.

"Bells!" Emmett shouted, making me blush even more as I took a seat next to him. He put his arm around me and gave me a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Where's the other two?" I asked, talking about Jasper and Edward since Alice and Rosalie were probably in the back, working.

"They were having a heated discussion when I left. Probably breaking up" He shook his head in shame. It's been a joke that Edward and Jasper are a married couple with the amount of times they argue with each other, most of the time about music. Edward can get kind of crazy when it comes to music.

"That must've been so emotionally disturbing for you" I mocked. Emmett nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Emmett McCarty, are you cheating on me?!" Rosalie gasped. I laughed and turned to look up at her.

"Rose, baby. Don't leave me!" Emmett cried and we all laughed.

"What have I walked into?" I heard a velvet voice ask. My heart jumped and a huge smile formed on my face as I turned and saw Edward walking in, Jasper behind him…..with a scowl on his face. Uh-oh. Those arguments never ended well. One of them was always pissed off after those darn arguments.

"Oh nothing, just Emmett pleading with Rosalie to not leave him for him cheating on her with me" I explained. Edward nodded in understanding and bumped my hip as he sat down next to me. Jasper sat on the opposite side. I'm going to have to ask about that later.

"Jazz!" Alice squealed and bounced over to us. I saw her Mrs. Crowley scowl at her out of the corner of my eye. Alice jumped on his lap once she reached the table and started whispering something to him. I looked away, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

"God, sis, you two are so weird!" Emmett said. We all looked to him, confused.

"How are we weird?" Alice asked. Alice and Emmett were both adopted. I never got the whole story but we all knew they were close. Just by the way Emmett immediately refused to let her and Jasper share a bed when they first moved in. We all, of course, got him to see that he then wouldn't be able to share a bed with Rosalie, but it took a lot of convincing.

"Yeah, Emmett, just because we don't constantly jump each other in front of everybody else like you do with my sister" Jasper said, glaring at Emmett. Oh, and Jasper and Rosalie are actually blood related. I found that out after making the mistake of assuming they were adopted as well. They aren't as close, but Jasper still gets a little angry with Emmett sometimes.

Aw, the lives we lead.

"Hey now, I'm just a physical guy" Emmett said, putting his hands in the air. Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think you guys are cute" I spoke up, trying to ease the tension. All eyes turned to me. I ducked my head, letting my hair cover my face. There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, ok, whatever Bells" Emmett finally said and the separate conversations picked up once more.

"Nice save" Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered at the contact. I looked up and glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me to the hyenas" I growled. He chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Anytime darling" he replied and I felt like smacking him. Coward. Rosalie and Alice soon disappeared to get back to work, which left me with the guys. All of which were mad at each other. Great.

"So, any news?" I asked. Jasper eyes hardened and Edward sighed.

"We got a call today" He said. I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"Really?! What did they say?" I replied. He removed his arm from my shoulder and ran his hand through his hair. Uh-oh.

"They want hear us live" He said.

"That's great!" Jasper gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, if it's legit" He mumbled. I looked at him before turning back to Edward.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen? So you go play for them and if it isn't legitimate than no big" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, they're in LA. We'd have to give up everything here and head to LA" Jasper replied soberly. I looked back to him. Los Angeles?

"But we have to at least try!" Edward put in. I looked back and forth between the two, watching the glaring contest.

"Well, why don't you have a vote?" I offered. They both looked to me and back at each other.

"Ok" Jasper agreed. They called Alice over and asked her opinion on the matter.

"Hell yeah we should go!" She proclaimed. Jasper sighed and told her the same thing he had told me.

"Then we just come back here" she replied with a shrug, as if it were no big deal.

"Em?" I asked, wondering what his opinion was on the whole thing. He looked first to Edward then Jasper.

"I think we should go for it" He replied, apologizing to Jasper with his eyes. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Fine, we'll do it" I heard Edward take a deep breath beside me and smiled. His dreams were coming true. So why didn't I feel excited?

**A/N: Please let me know if you have any questions**


	3. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_My Life Would Suck Without You_

For the next few days I helped Edward pack after I was finished with classes. Since he always insisted that less is more, he kept trying to pack only two or three shirts and a pair of jeans. Well and underwear of course.

"You need more than three shirts, Edward!" I insisted once again.

"Yeah, yeah" He mumbled and played another chord on the guitar. He took the pencil from his ear and wrote something down in his notebook. After he finished placing the pencil back behind his ear, he grabbed his cigarette from the other one.

He struck a match against the bottom of his converse and put it against the cigarette. I sighed as he inhaled the poison.

"Those are going to kill you" I pointed out. It had become almost a tradition for me to point such obvious things out to him.

"Among other things" Was his typical reply. I shook my head and grabbed more t-shirts from his closet and stuffed them in the suitcase.

"See, this is why I called you over for a suitcase check. I knew you would know what to do" Edward complimented and I laughed.

"No problem, diva" I replied. He glared at me for a second before shaking his head and going back to his music. I grabbed his IPod from his closet where his clothing and keyboard is, the most expensive item he has, and selected a song from my playlist and continued packing his suitcase.

I still remember the day when Emmett teased Edward for letting me put "chick" songs on his IPod. That, of course, was before he and Rosalie started dating and he became her bitch.

I sang the song under my breath and swung my hips to the rhythm. Packing the suitcase went much quicker this way and made it kind of fun.

"Damn Bella. I thought you said you didn't dance" Edward said from behind me. I turned quickly which made the ear buds rip out of my ears since I had tucked the IPod under a pile of clothes so I could use both hands.

"Ow" I whined. Edward laughed and got up from his futon. I watched warily as he made his way over to me. He kissed my forehead and grabbed the ear buds. He put them back in my ear and smirked.

"Sorry for causing you to injure yourself" He said and took another drag of his cigarette and blew it in my face. I growled and smacked his arm.

"That's disgusting Edward!" He always had to ruin perfect moments. He chuckled and went back to strumming on his guitar. After I finished the packing I turned the IPod off and relaxed on the futon, listening to Edward pick out the chords he liked.

"Are you excited?" I asked after a while. He put his guitar to the side and put out his cigarette before placed his body between mine and the couch so my back was to him. He started running his fingers through my hair so I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, and a little worried" He murmured. I nodded in understanding. Now if I could just get the guts to tell him what I've been thinking about for the past few days.

"That's understandable. I mean, this is your life on the line. I wish I could go with you guys" I replied, trying to hint that I wanted to go. He kissed the back of my head.

"Me too" I smiled.

"Well then, why don't I?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping for the best now that it was out there. He stopped playing with my hair and sat up.

"You have school, Bella" he stated. I got up and turned my body towards him.

"It doesn't matter to me—"

"Doesn't matter? Bella, that's your future!" He interrupted.

"But it's not what I want. I want to go with you guys!" I insisted. He shook his head and stood up.

"No Bella. You don't know what you are talking about" He muttered, leaving me to go to the kitchen.

"Of course I know what I'm talking about! College isn't for me! I was only going for Charlie!" I said getting louder. He wouldn't even listen to my point of view.

"Don't you get it Bella?!" He yelled, turning back to me.

"You're the only one of us who has a shot of doing something with your life! I can't let you ruin that" His normally lively green eyes were glaring at me. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"What do you mean? The band is going to get a record deal" I insisted. He shook his head and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"We're heading to LA to see someone who is thinking of giving us a shot, if he's even legit. Even if he does give a shot, it doesn't guarantee we will actually make it. Bella, you have to stay here and get your degree" He replied, almost pleading.

"But….but I—" I started but I couldn't think of anything to say. He smiled a little when I pouted.

"We'll be back" he guaranteed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I let his scent distract me for now. He may have won today, but I would win the war. I'm just going to have to make him see reason.

**A/N: Please let me know if you are reading. I mean, I'm going to post chapters anyways because I'm writing this to try to get back into the hang of things, but it would be nice if someone was actually reading it as well. Lol**

**Thank you.**


	4. Leaving on a Jet Plane

****

Disclaimer: As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. 

**Leaving on a Jet Plane**

I threw my backpack over my shoulder waited by the car. Once everyone was out, we made our way to the trail. I bit my lip as I saw the dirt path.

"Let's do this!" Emmett boomed, making everyone laugh and follow his lead. I started to seriously doubt my judgment. What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to take a mile hike to go to a beach!

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward asked when he noticed I was falling behind. I looked up.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." I replied. He chuckled and walked back towards me.

"I'll take care of you" He said and grabbed my hand. I smiled and followed. The hike was much easier with me not having to worry about tripping, which left me time to think about the tour.

If I went on the tour with them then I would be with my best friends, family practically, and we would have the time of our lives. But Edward and Charlie would be furious with me. I weighed the options as we trudged on.

"This place is kinda creepy" Rosalie said as she swatted away some cobwebs.

"Yeah, like a vampire is going to pop out at you" Emmett teased.

"Oh, please. You would enjoy it" Jasper replied pointing at Emmett. Rosalie playfully bit his neck and he moaned dramatically. Rosalie swatted his arm but laughed anyways.

"I think it's gorgeous" Alice offered. She smiled up at Jasper.

"I think I need a break" I said. Emmett turned to look at me.

"We can't stop now! We must go on!" He said in a deep voice.

"I agree with Bella. My legs hurt" Rosalie replied. Emmett groaned but complied and we all found a spot to sit. Edward let go of my hand and dug a water bottle out of my backpack. He took a sip and handed it to me.

"You forgot yours didn't you?" I scolded after I drank some. He gave a crooked smile and shrugged. I fell back so my head landed on his chest. I looked up and he looked down. I practically melted when he smiled at me.

A sharp pain ran through me as I realized that I was starting to like Edward as more than a friend. I always figured that when my heart would sometimes do a little jump when he walked in a room it was just because I was excited to see my best friend. Things could only end badly if I told him how I feel.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Nothing" I lied. I soon felt his fingers run through my hair and heard him hum a lullaby.

"Come on! Break's over!" Emmett yelled. We all groaned and slowly got up. Edward threw his guitar case back over his shoulder and grabbed my hand again. We hiked another half hour before we finally reached the beach.

"Thank the Lord!" I mumbled. Edward must've heard because he chuckled. Emmett dropped Alice off his back and Edward and Jasper put their guitars down. I dropped my backpack and sat down beside it. We ended up forming a circle with Edward to my right and Jasper to my left leaving and Emmett across from with Alice to the left and Rosalie to the right next to Edward.

I fell back and closed my eyes, the waves making a calming noise. There was shuffling and then someone strumming on the guitar. I lifted my head and saw it was just Edward and I left.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked. He stopped playing for a second and looked over at me.

"They went exploring" He explained. I nodded and looked around. I started to recognize the song when he started playing again. I was humming along with the song when suddenly I saw Alice skipping towards us.

_I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

She sang as loud as she could. Jasper laughed and joined in. Out of nowhere I heard Emmett yell some of the lyrics from behind me, making me shriek. Soon enough all of us were yelling the lyrics at the top of our lungs before falling into a fit of laughter.

We spent the day running around on the beach and singing songs at the top of our lungs. As the sun started to go down we all settled down and the atmosphere changed. It was almost a comfortable feeling. Well, it would've been if I wasn't nervous about what I was about to announce.

Edward is going to be pissed.

"Hey, you guys?" I said quietly. All heads turned towards me and I carefully distanced myself from Edward.

"I wanted to ask you guys something" I mumbled. I kept my eyes off of Edward and looked directly at Alice. I know Alice will help me.

"What's up Bells" Emmett asked. I looked at all of their faces. I don't have a choice. I can't have them leave me here while they move on with their lives. These people are my family, and Edward will just have to get over it. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"I want to go with you guys" I said quickly. Alice shrieked and bounced up.

"Of course you will Bella! We're going to have so much fun, I just know it!" She chimed. I watched their reactions and smiled. I cautiously turned to Edward.

He was glaring at me. Gulp.

"Edward, I know you—"

"Save it Isabella" He snapped and walked off. I swallowed the tears that were threatening to surface. He would understand soon….I hope.

"Don't worry Bell. He'll come around" Jasper assured me. I smiled weakly and nodded. Before I could blink, Emmett suddenly grabbed me and spun me around.

"Our little Bells is going on a big bad adventure with the rat pack!" He boomed. I laughed and held on to him for dear life.

"Emmett, put the poor child down" Rosalie shouted through her laughter.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" I pouted.

"Well, technically you aren't an adult until September" Jasper reminded me. I glared at him.

"Well, Edward is only twenty as well. Why isn't he a child?" I demanded. Alice shot me a look that said 'stop acting like a dumbass' so I shut my trap. Edward wasn't a child because he was experienced.....in everything, and I wasn't.


	5. So What

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_So What_

Telling Charlie about my plans had pretty much the same result as with Edward.

"_You want to do what?!" He has screamed. I bit my lip and wrung my hands. He got up from the couch he had been watching football from. _

"_NO! No, Bella! Are you insane?!" He yelled. _

"_Charlie, I'm sorry. I need to do this" I tried to explain. He shook his head and paced back and forth. _

"_You are ruining your future!" He insisted. I sighed and stepped closer to him. _

"_No I'm not. I want to be a writer, Charlie. I told you that" I explained. He chuckled dryly. _

"_Wanting to be a writer is unrealistic. You need to stay in college" He stated. He glared at me, waiting for my rebuttal. _

"_Charlie, I know you are angry, but I'm going on tour with my best friends" I replied in finality. His face grew red and I half expected steam to come from his ears. _

"_No child of mine is going to be some….some groupie!" He yelled. _

"_Fine!" I yelled, getting angry. He smiled smugly. _

"_Then, I won't keep in contact with you anymore!" I screamed. I didn't mean to say it. He's my father, I don't want to abandon him, but he's being so stubborn!_

"_Wha—What?!" He yelled. _

"_Charlie, I'm twenty years old! I can make my own decisions" I pleaded, trying to diffuse the situation. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes. _

"_Fine, go" He replied. I smiled and walked closer to him. The look he gave me when he opened his eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. _

"_Don't come back" He stated coldly and walked out the door. I watched him walk out, completely numb. _

So, that's how I've been spending the rest of my day, packing. I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with me as not a single tear has fallen since I got the news that my father wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

From my now empty dresser, my phone started ringing. I ran to get it and of course tripped on the way.

"Hello" I answered breathlessly.

"Bella? Are you ok?" The caller asked.

"Edward?!" I asked frantically. He's been ignoring my calls for the past few hours. He sighed.

"Yeah, look I need your help" He replied.

"What's up?"

"I need you to come to the apartment. Emmett convinced everybody to get drunk and now they are all stripping and threatening to smash the guitars" He rambled. I heard a crash in the background. I grabbed my bags. Thank goodness I don't have very many things.

"I'm on my way. Hey, Edward?" I replied.

"Yeah?" He asked quickly. I could tell he was in a hurry to get off the phone.

"Um, do you mind if I stay there for tonight?"

"Yeah, no problem" He replied frantically. "Anything else?"

'No. I'm coming" I said and hung up. I ran outside and threw my bags in the bed of my truck. The drive took a good twenty minutes so once I got there I forgot about the bags and ran straight inside.

The sight wasn't pretty. Edward's futon had been tipped over and Emmett's huge bean bag was currently covering somebody. It looked like it might be Jasper from the shoes. I quickly lifted it off and saw that it was indeed an unconscious Jasper. I looked around frantically but it was empty.

Suddenly a crash came from the bedroom.

"No, Emmett, don't throw—" I heard Edward yell, followed by giggling. I ran inside and saw that Emmett had just tossed Edward's IPod, so that it now lay at my feet. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled. He angrily tackled Emmett to one of the beds. Rosalie and Alice watched the fight, giggling.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled but it went unheard. He repeatedly punched the drunk Emmett in the stomach. I grabbed his arm to pull him back but he just used the other instead.

"Edward! Your IPod is fine. I have it!" I screamed. He finally got off of Emmett when he realized the drunken idiot was asleep. I finally noticed the giggling had stopped and turned to see Rosalie and Alice unconscious as well. Luckily they had been smart enough to crawl into bed, unlike Jasper.

I heard Edward grumble and walk out into the living room. I followed and watched as he tipped his futon back over. I bit my lip as he muscles became more defined beneath his band t-shirt. His shirt lifted a little as his arms lifted the couch.

The lightly tanned skin made my mouth water. Control yourself Bella!

"Can you help me lift this fat ass?" Edward grumbled once the couch was settled. I nodded and grabbed Jasper's feet. On the count of three we lifted him and placed him on the futon.

Edward angrily threw a blanket on top of him and I tucked it around his body. I guess Edward went through a lot before I got here, based on his attitude. I mumbled my excuse to leave and ran outside to get my bags. When I came back in I saw that Edward had set up a blanket of beds on the floor.

"Are you sure you packed enough there?" Edward asked sarcastically, motioning to my bags.

"Charlie kicked me out" I mumbled and bit my lip. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, Bella" He muttered. He grabbed my bags from me and put them against the futon. I stood where I was, biting my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"You're so stupid" Edward said and pulled me to his chest. I sniffled in to his shirt, catching a whiff of his delicious scent. I tentatively wrapped my arms around his torso. He kissed the top of my head and held me tightly.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. I didn't want to let go, afraid that he was going to go back to being mad at me as soon as I did. But all too soon, it was him who pulled away.

"Why would you give up everything?" He whispered. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against his chest. Should I tell him it's partly because I think I'm starting to fall in love with him.

"I'm not" I mumbled into the black t-shirt. He sighed and kissed my forehead. He wiped a tear from my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. I think I still have "Phantom of the Opera" around here somewhere" He pulled me to the blankets before walking over to his closet. He grabbed a DVD case and walked back to me. He took a seat on the blankets after putting the movie in.

"I knew you wouldn't regret pitching in for the DVD player" he said referring to back around Christmas when I was guilt tripped into spending most of my hard earned cash for a "Family present."

I grumbled playfully before leaning into his arm. He laughed and put his arm over my shoulder.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked, after he selected play. He turned to look at me and I saw the anger still there.

"Hell yeah I'm mad at you." He replied. "But it can wait for the morning" He added and kissed me on the forehead once more. I smiled and turned my head back to the movie.

I fell asleep with Edward's even breathing and "Point of No Return" playing in the background.

A/N: Songs: 

Chapter 1: "The Middle" –Jimmy Eat World

Chapter 2: "Suddenly I See" –KT Tunstall

Chapter 3: "My Life Would Suck Without You" –Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 4: "Leaving on a Jet Plane" –John Denver

Chapter 5: "So What" –Pink

The Song she falls asleep to is "Point of No Return" –Phantom of the Opera


	6. Rainy Monday

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_Rainy Monday_

"Wake up Bella" I heard, more like felt Edward whisper into my ear. I took a second to control my racing heart before opening my eyes.

His face was above mine and he was smirking.

"I kind of need you to let go of me" He whispered. What? I moved my legs and gasped when I felt them rub up against something….well someone else. He laughed as I untangled myself from him and moved as far away from his as possible.

"Thanks Bella" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I need your help with something else"

"What?" I mumbled. He stood up and held out his hand for me.

"I need you to use those beautiful lungs of yours and help with the wakeup call" He replied smirking. I laughed and used his help to get up.

We ran around the apartment screaming and laughing. The first to get up was Jasper and he was pissed.

"I fucking hate you guys! I hate my fucking head, and I especially hate fucking Emmett!" He mumbled over and over again.

"I can't imagine fucking Emmett would be very pleasant" Edward replied before we ran off to wake up the others.

"Go to hell!" Rosalie screamed when we started screaming random things to wake her up. She immediately grabbed her head and groaned. Alice bounced up, not at all affected by the crazy amount of alcohol she had ingested last night.

And Emmett…..Emmett wouldn't wake up.

"Is he ok?" I asked frantically. "What if he got alcohol poisoning?!"

Edward laughed and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"He's fine. He sleeps through his hangovers. Lucky bastard" He replied, laughing at my reaction. I sighed in relief. I've been around when they get drunk before but never for the morning after.

Mostly because Edward would send me home before I could get involved. He never let me have any fun. I heard heaving from the bathroom and almost started gagging.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, pulling away. I immediately missed the warmth. I nodded.

"Can you believe it's our last day in this apartment?" He asked, looking around. I joined him. There were so many memories here.

"Do you remember the time when Emmett and Jasper were first moving all the stuff in?" I asked, pointing towards the dent in the doorway.

"Yeah, morons" He chuckled.

"I cant' believe they actually tried the get the entire bed frame through there without taking it apart first" I replied shaking my head.

"Emmett insisted it would fit" Edward mocked. I laughed and thought back to when Edward and Jasper knocked him upside the head for having such a stupid plan.

"I'm going to miss this place" Edward whispered. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. This place had been his since he first moved here. It has been our little getaway for years.

"Me too" I whispered. We looked around the room for a few minutes until Edward kissed the top of my head and said he had to go.

"I have my last lesson in a few minutes" He explained. He slipped on his grey hoodie and walked out the front door.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell from the bathroom. And that started the chain reaction of me having to help everybody get over the hangover. Except Alice, who watched "Phantom of the Opera."

By the time Edward got back, I was worn out. Running back and forth between Jasper and Rosalie was hard enough. Then when Emmett woke up, he insisted he still felt sick and made me help him as well.

"What happened?" Edward asked when he saw me. I looked in the bathroom mirror and saw my hair was slicked with sweat and clinging to my face and neck. I had long ago taken off my sweatshirt so I was now wearing a small tank top.

I groaned and rested my head against the cool counter. I moaned when I felt a wet cloth on the back of my neck.

"Jesus, Bella. What the hell happened? I've only been gone for an hour" He said worriedly. He was now brushing my hair off of my face and holding the wet cloth to my shoulders.

"Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett" I groaned. I moved my head so that my cheeks were resting against the counter instead of my forehead.

"You should've let them suffer" He replied and I groaned once more in agreement.

"Come on, let's get you outside. That ought to cool you down." He said and picked me up.

"Put me down. I can walk" I insisted but he ignored me and walked out the front door. The cold air hit me instantly and I sighed in relief. When he put me down, I looked up towards the sky. The rain fell on my face and cooled it quickly.

"Bella!" I heard form inside. Edward shook his head in shame and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward moved closer to me.

"Do they always do this?" I asked.

"No, they are talking advantage of you" he replied, smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I sighed and closed my eyes at the touch. I'm acting like such a hormonal teenager. He pulled away quickly, making my eyes shoot open. Oh God! Was I too obvious? Was I—

"You're going to catch a cold" he said and grabbed my hand to pull me back inside. Ok, maybe he didn't notice. Thank God!

When we got inside I saw Alice and Jasper were curled up in the bed of blankets and Rosalie and Emmett were in his bean bag. They were all watching "Phantom of the Opera." I shook my head and fell on the futon with Edward. Today is the last day of all of us relaxing in the apartment like one big family.

Who knows what the future has in store for us.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the story alerts and the review! **

**Next chapter: They leave for LA **

**Just a note: Jasper and Emmett bought a van together. It's white with only front seats. The back is completely empty. **

**I thought I had mentioned it before, but I'm not sure so.....yeah. Lol**


	7. Hot 'N Cold

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Ok, before we get started, I just wanted to say….Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts! It was amazing and I was literally screaming for a few minutes. Anyways…..**

_Hot 'N Cold_

"Just fold it and stuff it in!" Edward shouted from the front of the van. We've been spending the last half hour trying to get his stupid futon cushion in the van to make the ride more comfortable. It just won't fit!

"We haven't even left and already there is drama" I said into my video-camera.

"Emmett, Jasper say, 'hi'!" I shouted and pointed the camera toward them.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Emmett shouted. I laughed and turned to where Alice and Rosalie were rocking out to music on the radio.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

They screamed at the top of their lungs and twirled around, occasionally throwing out their hips.

"Victory is mine!" I heard and turned back to the van. They got the futon in!

"Success!" I yelled into my camera before turning it off and placing it back in the case. I threw them each a beer as they relaxed on the cushion.

"Thanks Bell" Jasper sighed. He placed the can on his forehead and sighed again.

"Thanks for putting all the stuff in there" I replied and received groans.

"That's what you get for throwing my IPod and dancing naked on my blankets!" Edward shouted, making his way towards us and Jasper and Emmett groaned again. I'm glad I arrived after Edward convinced them to put their clothing back on.

"Come on Emmett, we should get going" Jasper mumbled and got off the cushion. They walked to the front of the van and got in, Emmett in the driver's seat. Edward helped Alice, Rosalie and I in before jumping in himself.

When Edward jumped in I noticed how cramped the space really was. The futon took up most of the back and if that wasn't covering the floor then Emmett's bean bag was. Our bags were tossed off in the corner and some were up front with Jasper and Emmett.

With Alice, Rosalie and I on the futon, Edward was forced to sit in the bean bag. I don't think he really minded though, the bean bag was pretty comfortable.

"Let's go!" Emmett boomed and jerked the car to a start.

"This ought to be fun" Rosalie grumbled. The car ride was actually a lot of fun. Edward and Alice kept us entertained with him playing the guitar or piano and her singing. When we stopped for gas, Rosalie traded spots with Jasper and he got out his guitar to play along.

I grabbed Alice's tambourine from her bag and tried to shake it to the beat. Alice lowered her voice as the boys played the next song. She took on a dramatic accent.

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus _

_Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus _

_Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus_

_Come and rock me Amadeus _

We were still laughing when Emmett pulled up to a bar a few hours later.

"We're here!" He shouted and jumped out of the van.

"Emmett, dude, there's no way we are in LA" Jasper shouted. Rosalie jumped out.

"I've made a few plans" She said almost nervously. "I've got a few places to let you perform on the way there for some cash!" She added, getting more excited.

"That way we can actually stay in a motel and get a shower instead of staying in the van" Alice shrieked and bounced out of the van to give Rosalie a hug. All heads then turned to Edward.

"We don't have anything ready" He tried.

"You guys just have to play a cover. All of the equipment is there for you. An electric guitar, the drums…everything!" She replied quickly. I watched silently as Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine" He grumbled. Alice screeched again and jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Yeah, road trip, road trip!" Emmett sang, imitating a movie and swung Rosalie around in circles. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Come here Bells" Emmett shouted. I laughed and ran into his now empty arms.

"We're gonna party like rockstars!" He added. Edward came to my rescue when he noticed that I was staring to fell sick. He laughed and put his arm on my shoulders and helped me walk inside the bar.

After meeting the owner and confirming the spot, we walked across the street and made a reservation for two rooms since that was all we could afford so far.

We spent the next two hours hanging out in the room deemed 'Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella's room' since Rosalie insisted she needed her own space.

When the time came for the performance, we all excitedly made our way back to the bar. Rosalie and Alice dressed up for the occasion and I made a small step by putting on one of Rosalie's blouses. It was a little but they insisted I looked ok, so whatever.

It will be worth it. I've seen them perform before but it was for small events. Never something they got paid for. Tonight will be monumental for them and I am ecstatic that I get to share it with them. I knew I made the right decision!

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for the alerts and reviews!! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter. I will try to make up for it in the next one.**

**Next chapter: The first show**


	8. Misery Business

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_Misery Business_

_Whoa…well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa…it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

'_Cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good_

I screamed as loud as I could. The show went down without a hitch. They were amazing! I watched excitedly as they all made their way off the stage. I gave Alice, Jasper and Emmett high fives as they walked past me. Finally, the last to step off was Edward.

"Congratulations! You guys were amazing!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. When I looked up at his face he smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head. My eyes widened when his lips met mine. Before I could respond he pulled away.

"Thanks Bella" He replied and led me to the bar. I followed him in a daze. He had always been affectionate, but he had never gone as far as to kiss me before! Were the Gods torturing me?! He would kiss me on the forehead….on the cheek, but this time it was my lips! Did I imagine it?

Oh my God, I'm going insane. Don't let it get your hopes up, Bella! I put it in the back of my mind as I followed the group out of the bar.

It didn't happen. I took the time we had from walking to the restaurant to forget about it. As soon as we got inside, Alice shrieked as she saw the karaoke machine.

"Alice, you just sang!" I pleaded when she pouted at me to join her. She huffed and dragged Rosalie over to the machine.

I watched in awe as Alice and Rosalie went up on stage. They both grabbed a microphone and a familiar tune came on. Guys hollered and I glanced over to see Emmett giving them death glares.

I couldn't help but laugh as Alice provocatively started moving her hips. She sang the main part and Rosalie joined in at the chorus. The song was….interesting. It kept repeating something about rings. They started dancing together at the chorus which made the guys holler even louder.

"Don't make me castrate you!" Emmett shouted to one guy in particular who grabbed at Rosalie's dress. I heard Edward chuckle and Jasper was silent. The song finally ended and Alice fell into the splits while Rosalie threw out her "Spirit fingers."

I clapped and hollered as they walked back to the table. When I was facing the table again I saw that Edward and I were the only ones cheering. Emmett looked ready to kill somebody and Jasper kind of looked like he was in pain.

I realized what it was as he moaned when Alice plopped herself on his lap. I bit my lip to hide my laugh. No need to embarrass him further. Apparently Edward thought the same thing because he jumped to Jasper's rescue.

"Hey, I think maybe we should get some rest now. Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at me. I nodded and looked to everybody else. They all agreed and we made our way outside. I jumped when Edward grabbed my hand.

"I think Bella and I are going to check out the bookstore real quick. You guys go on back. We'll be back later" He said and pulled me the opposite direction.

"Hey! What if I wanted to go to sleep?" I asked when we were far enough away.

"You really want to be in the room when Alice and Jasper are trying to get it on quietly. Besides, you love books." He replied and squeezed my hand.

"Did you really just say 'get it on'?" I asked, giggling. He gave a short laugh and ruffled my hair, pulling his hand away in the same instant. He pulled a cigarette box from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

"Am I not allowed to say 'get it on'? Fine maybe Jasper and Alice want to have mad monkey sex and you being in the room would be a problem. Is that better?" He asked as he lit the cigarette. I blushed when he said mad monkey sex. Damn uncontrollable blushes!

He laughed at my face and threw his arm over my shoulder. He stepped on his cigarette before opening the door to the bookstore for me. I mentally cursed Edward for being so perfect.

The store smelled of fresh pine and ocean breeze. I practically bounced through the store. Book stores and libraries had always been like Christmas for me. I was heading towards the back when suddenly Edward grabbed my hand again.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and put his other hand on my waist. I furrowed my eyebrows when he started dancing slowly. I shook my head and tried to pull away but he brought me closer.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to "Claire De Lune." First he kisses me and now this? Maybe he….no, don't think like that Bella!

I took a deep breath and forced myself to think clearly. The scent of smoke on his t-shirt made it difficult though. Normally, the scent of smoke would be repulsing and on everybody else it is, but on Edward it's…..comfortable.

I jumped back when I stepped on Edward's foot.

"S—Sorry" I stuttered. Edward laughed.

"No problem" He replied, watching me carefully. I turned around to hide my blush and went back to the books. I picked up a random book and walked back to the counter.

"I'll just, uh, get this and go" I mumbled. Edward raised his eyebrows and handed the owner a ten dollar bill. I smacked his hand away and put my own ten dollar bill on the counter.

Edward bumped my hip, sending me towards the door.

"Hey!" I shouted as he put his ten dollar bill back on the counter and threw mine back at me. I picked it up and stomped out the door.

"Bella, don't you want your book?" Edward called out as he ran out of the book store.

"It's not mine. You bought it" I pointed out, keeping my eyes ahead of me. I gasped as he appeared in front of me.

"Come on Bella. It's just a few dollars" He said. I scoffed. A few dollars went a long way, especially since Edward wasn't exactly rolling in the dough.

"Besides, I don't think I can do much with a book on how to have an enjoyable pregnancy" He added, smirking. My face instantly went hot.

"What?!" I screeched. I ripped the bag from his hands and tore the book out. Sure enough, it was a book on pregnancy.

"Oh my God" I moaned and buried my face in the cover. Edward fell over in laughter and I felt like kicking him…so I did. He continued to laugh and roll on the ground.

"Jerk!" I shouted, but started laughing afterwards. I sat down next to him and punched him in the stomach one more time. He eventually sat back up and tried to catch his breath.

"You look like a cherry" I tried to say angrily but he just smiled at me.

"I like cherries" He replied. I shook my head, but laughed again. He got up and held out his hand for me.

"Come on mother-to-be. We should head back" He said as he held on to my hand and started walking back to the motel.

"Do you think Alice and Jasper are finished with their 'wild monkey sex'?" I said, using air quotes.

"Let's hope so" Edward replied, a wide smile on his face.

And before I fell asleep that night he kissed me on the cheek and wished me sweet dreams. I am so screwed.

**A/N: So I tried to make it a little longer for you guys but it just wouldn't flow. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Please let me know if you liked it or not. **

**Next chapter: Heading to Olympia**


	9. American Woman

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_American Woman_

I awoke to moaning. No, seriously, moaning! We had left early in the morning because the guys had an afternoon show in Olympia. Afterwards we got back in the van and made our way to Portland, Oregon.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around the van. Sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the bean bag. I lifted Edward's arm off of my waist and—wait, what?! My head shot towards the body lying next to me.

I couldn't control the smile that crossed my face. He truly is beautiful, though I could never tell him that. He would laugh nervously and say that was an insult. Male pride.

"Oh my God" I heard Rosalie moan and turned back towards the uncontrollable couple.

"That's disgusting you guys. There are other people in this van" I whispered, trying not to wake Edward. Rosalie immediately pulled away.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep" She replied and patted down her hair. Emmett completely ignored me and slapped her butt, making her shriek, which then made Edward wake up. I tapped on the wall that separated us from the front.

"Jasper, pull over!" I yelled. Edward groaned as he got up and asked Rosalie what was going on. She shrugged and watched me. As soon as the car stopped I jumped out and ran to the passenger door.

"Alice, can I please sit up here?" I asked frantically. "It smells like sex back there and Rosalie and Emmett are all over each other and—"

"Bella, Bella, I get it. Hop on up here" She cut me off and moved closer to Jasper. I quickly lifted myself into the seat. I kind of feel bad for leaving Edward back there. That's what he gets for teasing me about that stupid book, which is now tucked away in the bottom of my bag.

"So, Bella how's life?" Jasper asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he pulled back out.

"Um, I don't know. The same as last time you asked" I laughed. He and Alice shared a look before turning back to the road.

"What—what was that?" I asked, poking Alice in the arm. She sighed before turning her entire body to face me.

"Bella, you wouldn't ever keep anything from me, would you?" She asked, her bottom lip sticking out a bit.

"Um, no. Why?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Look Bella, I know that you are in love with Edward" She huffed, getting to the point. Alice always has been an impatient little thing.

"I—I what?!" I asked frantically. I'm starting to wish I would've just stayed in the back and suffer through the porno.

"I can see it all over you Bella! When did you know?"

"I'm not in love with him!" I replied quickly. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Fine Bella. I thought you loved me" She pouted. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Alice, you know I do. Look, I—I don't love him but….but I think I'm starting to like him as more than a friend" I replied, whispering the last part. She squealed and bounced up and down in her seat.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She shrieked. I put my hand over her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone! He can never know!" I whispered frantically. She raised her eyebrows.

"I—He doesn't feel the same way Alice" I mumbled. She shook her head but I shot her a look and she stopped and sighed. I warily removed my hand.

"You're wrong Bella" She whispered before turning her head away. She turned the radio on and sang along with the song. Towards the end of the song Alice sang the song in a deep voice and Jasper joined in a high pitch.

I laughed loudly and started drumming my fingers on the dashboard. Alice went all out and started head-banging. When the ending came I joined in and we held the note for as long as we could before falling into a fit of laughter.

We followed the same routine for another hour before we arrived at the next location.

"Welcome to Portland, Oregon folks!" Jasper shouted. We laughed our way out of the van. Then silence fell as Edward stepped out of the van. Alice and Jasper quickly disappeared into the motel. Probably to avoid Edward's wrath.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. "Are you ok?" He turned toward me and sighed. I tilted my head slightly as he walked towards me. What did they do back there? He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

I turned my confusion over to Rosalie and Emmett and saw the reason. Her hair was messed up again and Emmett's shirt was inside out. I laughed slightly and ran my fingers through Edward's hair. Edward sighed and pulled me closer.

"Seriously guys? You couldn't control your hormones for another hour?" I asked. Rosalie laughed, not even ashamed.

"Come on Edward. You're not exactly Mr. Innocent over there." Emmett scoffed.

"I still don't want to see your fat ass when I wake up!" Edward yelled but it was slightly muffled by my shoulder. I grimaced. What did they do in there?

"We got the rooms you guys" Alice shouted as she walked back out of the motel. Edward pulled away from me and smiled weakly. We grabbed the bags from the back and dragged them up to the rooms again. Once again we were only able to afford two rooms.

Alice and Jasper once again volunteered to share a room with us. Edward sighed in relief and threw his bag on the floor of our room and fell on one of the chairs.

**-THINKWITHCAUTION- **

The show once again went down without a hitch and we celebrated at McDonalds this time. Of course Emmett ordered half the menu.

"This place is disgusting" Edward complained as he put his cigarette back in his mouth. I laughed at the irony. The smoker doesn't like fast food. In fact he hates it so much all he ordered was a small fry. Stupid musician is going to starve.

"You're retarded" Emmett said with a mouth full of food so it sounded more like 'or enarted.' I shook my head and stole one of Edward's pitiful amount of fries.

Edward zoned out with his IPod in his ears and the cigarette in his mouth. After dinner we all walked back to the motel. Rosalie and Emmett laughed the entire time until we finally dropped them off at their room.

"Finally!" Jasper groaned. Alice and I laughed as he quickly unlocked the door. I reminded Edward to put the cigarette out before stepping inside the room.

"Oh, Edward, we have a surprise for you tomorrow" Alice said once he turned his IPod off. He waited for her to continue.

"The show we have tomorrow….it's all you, buddy" She told him.

"What?"

"It's a piano concert! Rosalie got you in to play!" She squealed. Edward paled. Uh-oh, he's turning into nervous wreck Edward.

"But I haven't been practicing. Why didn't you guys tell me before?!" He asked frantically, pacing back and forth. He immediately grabbed my hand and ran out the front door.

"Edward? Where are we going?" I asked as we ran down the stairs. He unlocked the van and opened the back door. He jumped inside and held out his hand to help me in.

"I need to practice. Would you just—can you just listen for a while, please?" He asked, turning his pleading eyes on me. Like I could refuse.

"Um, yeah, I'd love to" I replied.

I fell asleep to Edward playing a composition I've never heard before. We were leaving early again tomorrow.

**A/N: Just so you know, I ****love**** McDonalds. Lol **

**Next Chapter: One of my favorite scenes! (That's all I'm going to say) :)**


	10. Tears on Love

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_Tears on Love_

I woke up the same way I fell asleep. Edward was still playing the piano!

"Edward! Did you sleep at all?!" I asked, now fully awake. Stupid, obsessive musician. He shook his head, his eyes wide. I looked closer.

"Edward, you have bags under your eyes" I scolded. I pushed his hands off the piano. He immediately began playing again.

"Stop" I demanded and turned off the piano. He growled at me. He actually growled at me! He turned away from me and turned it back on. I tackled him and tried to grab a hold of it again.

"Bella…stop…I need to…practice" He grumbled as he tried to fight me off.

"Ow" I cried out when he elbowed me in the stomach. His eyes widened and he dropped the piano.

"Bella, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…I—I didn't mean to!" He replied frantically. I rubbed my stomach and sighed.

"It's ok Edward. You just need to rest, ok?" I attempted. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you're right." He replied. He fell back against the futon and closed his eyes. I grabbed a blanket from the corner and threw it over him.

He sighed and sat up to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Bella" He whispered and fell asleep. When the others came down with the bags, I made sure they stayed quiet. Alice and Jasper quietly crawled in the back with us and played cards.

When we got to the location a few hours later, I had the lovely job of waking Edward up. He got an hour of rehearsal before he had to perform.

As I sat in my seat in the small theatre, I couldn't help but be excited. This would be the first time I would see Edward perform the piano in front of an audience. Like many other firsts, this would remain in my mind for all of time.

I smiled as I saw him walk out in a button down shirt. It's because of me that was even packed. He, of course, looked amazing in the light blue shirt and black jeans. I quickly pulled my video-camera out and turned it on.

I closed my eyes as he started playing. The same song he was playing when I fell asleep last night.

Everybody stood from their seats and cheered when he finished. I could tell something was off though. After performing with the band he was always smiling and laughing with Jasper and Emmett. Right now, he had a tight smile as he walked off the stage.

I watched as he walked out the back door.

"I'll be right back" I whispered to Alice, handing her my camera before running after him.

"Edward!" I called when I saw him at the end of the alleyway, smoking a cigarette.

"You were amazing up there!" I said when I reached him. He scoffed and looked at his shoes. Still the regular, old converse. Some things never change.

"Edward, what's wrong?" When he looked back up, I could see instantly what was wrong.

"Edward, don't put yourself down. You were amazing, really! Ask anybody in there" I insisted. He kicked off the wall and towered over me.

"I screwed up" He groaned, running his free hand through his hair. I put my hands on his face. Not in an intimate way, just as a comfort thing.

"No, you didn't. Please Edward, smile…..for me?" I tried. He watched me for a second and smiled. He rested his forehead on mine.

"You promise you aren't just trying to boost my ego?" He asked. I laughed.

"Pinky swear" I promised. With that he seemed satisfied. He put his arm across my shoulders and led me to the front where everybody else was waiting.

"Great job Edward! You even got enough money to get your own room!" Alice yelled and gave Edward a tight hug. He laughed and hugged the pixie back.

When we got to the hotel—yes, hotel! Finally! When we got to the hotel, I brought out my video-camera once again and taped as she told the front desk she wanted 3 rooms. We all cheered and I recorded a message from everyone before turning it back off.

We ate in the hotel restaurant and ordered Edward's favorite, chocolate chip cookies, for dessert. After moving our bags from the van into the room we finally got to relax.

Edward and I played rock paper scissors for first shower and I won, of course. I brushed my teeth after getting out and slipped on my pajamas.

I put a blanket and pillow on the floor while Edward was in the shower.

"What is that for?" He asked when he stepped out…..in his boxers. Dear God.

"Uh, um it's for me?" He shook his head and threw the pillow back on the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella" He chuckled and walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. I nervously crawled into bed. I held my breath when Edward crawled in next to me a few minutes later.

I turned my body to face him and he did the same.

"This is my first time sharing a bed with a guy" I mumbled nervously. It wasn't the fact that I was embarrassed. It was almost impossible to feel embarrassed around Edward. It was just that I felt like such a child compared to him. He's been places and seen things and he's had relationships before and I…..I haven't.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Don't worry. I won't jump you in the middle of the night" He teased. I smiled but frowned a little on the inside. I didn't dare say out loud that I was kind of hoping he would.

"Good night, Bella" He whispered and moved to kiss my cheek. Not knowing his intentions I turned my head to say it back and his lips touched mine. His head immediately shot back up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered frantically. He shook his head and just watched me. We remained that way for a few moments. His face above mine, just watching each other. Just when I was about to turn my head, he bent his head and kissed me once more. I stayed still for a moment, just letting it sink in that he was actually kissing me.

When his lips started moving against mine I quickly gripped his hair through my fingers and kissed back. Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I could have never prepared myself for the emotions that were running through me as his lips moved against mine. Not wanting it to end, I didn't bother breaking away for air, instead just breathing through my nose.

But all too quickly Edward pulled away. We were both breathing hard and staring at each other. Not sure where to go from here. Suddenly his face changed and he went back to being my best friend.

"Good night Bella" He said again and rolled off of me. He turned his back to me and went to sleep.

It was probably just a thank you for complimenting him anyways, or just from all of the excitement of today. I sighed quietly and followed pursuit.

**A/N: Once again, thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews!**

**I have almost the rest of the story planned out already. I'm going to end it at about Chapter 15 probably which means a lot is going to happen in the next few chapters!**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel though, so let me know if you want one within the next few chapters. **

**A/N: Music List:**

**Chapter 6: **_"Rainy Monday"_ –Shiny Toy Guns

**Chapter 7: **_"Hot 'N Cold_" –Katy Perry

"_Rock Me Amadeus"_ –Falco 

Movie mentioned: "_College Road Trip" _

**Chapter 8: **"_Misery Business_" –Paramore

"_Single Ladies"_ –Beyonce (Karaoke)

**Chapter 9**_**: **__"American Woman"_ –Lenny Kravitz

**Chapter 10: **_"Tears on Love"_ –Yiruma 


	11. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything. **

_Don't Forget_

"Do you have abandonment issues?" I heard in my ear. I groggily opened my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" he added, a smirk on his face and his eyes bright. Edward was underneath me, his bronze hair in its usual disarray. My legs were once again tangled in his and I was pressed up against his bare chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled, too tired to be embarrassed. I rolled off of him and got out of bed. Wincing when I got in the bathroom, I attempted to untangle the giant mess on top of my head.

I angrily ran the brush through, wincing each time.

"Jesus Bella, calm down" Edward said as he stepped in the bathroom. He took my brush and slowly smoothed out my hair.

"How do you know how to get tangles out?" I asked incredulously.

"Babysitting" He shrugged and handed the brush back.

I just can't picture Edward being a babysitter. I've never even seen him with children before. I brushed my teeth and watched as Edward walked out of the bathroom and put on a band t-shirt and jeans.

Typical Edward. I put my toothbrush back in my bag and grabbed a change of clothes.

"Make sure to dress comfortably. We have a long drive today" Edward said from the bathroom. Today is Edward's driving day.

"All I have is jeans" I mumbled.

"Borrow something of mine. I made sure to throw in sweats when you weren't looking" He said from directly behind me. I gasped and smacked his arm, holding my other hand to my heart.

"Jesus!" I yelled, slowly getting my breath back. He smirked at me and dug in his bag for something. He threw me his 'Forks High School' sweats a minute later.

I stuck my tongue out at him before walking to the bathroom to change. I had to roll them up a few times bit other than that they were heaven.

"How do I look?" I asked as I twirled out of the bathroom. Edward chuckled and held my arms when I stumbled.

"You look cute" he replied. I frowned.

"I hate cute" I pouted. Edward chuckled and grabbed out bags. He threw his arm around my shoulder and walked out the door.

"Cute is better than adorable" He replied with a smirk. He fell behind when Jasper opened his door.

"Oh….I thought you guys were getting it on in there. We heard a yell." He sighed in relief before walking back inside his room. I stared at Edward. My face felt extremely hot and for once Edward looked a little embarrassed as well.

He coughed awkwardly and shuffled his feet. I turned back around and waited in the elevator. I laughed at his face once I got over my own embarrassment.

"Edward, you are just adorable!" I cooed. He narrowed his eyes at me and ran towards the elevator. I quickly tried to close the doors but it was too late.

"Thanks…..cutie pie" He sneered and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek. I screeched and wiped my cheek dramatically.

**-THINKWITHCAUTION- **

"Bella, let's listen to something else. I don't know how much longer I can take this song!" Edward whined. We have been on the road for a good two hours now and I've been playing the same album on his IPod over and over again.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, Edward" I replied innocently. He turned to glare at me for a second.

"Bella, change that goddamn song!" He demanded.

"No!" Ever since that sex comment Edward has been a grouch. He groaned in frustration and pulled out a cigarette.

"Edward, don't you dare!" I yelled. We are in the car for crying out loud!

"Change the song" He demanded again. We glared at each other until I gave up and changed the song. He put the cigarette back and smiled smugly. I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window.

The only noise between us for the next hour was whatever song that blasted out of the IPod.

"Bella?" I kept my eyes on the window.

"Bella" I smiled slightly when I could tell he was getting aggravated.

"God, Bella! I'm sorry, ok?" He said, raising his voice. I tried to hold in my laugh when he started muttering. I turned quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok" I said and turned off the IPod.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He accused dryly. I gasped dramatically and held a hand to my heart.

"Me? Mess with big tough Edward? I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about" He laughed at the 'big tough' guy comment and pinched my arm.

Why, cute little Bella, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" I growled at the 'cute' comment.

"Shut up" I snapped and turned my head away again. Edward spent the last twenty minutes of the drive laughing….at me. Bastard.

We all stretched our limbs as we crawled out of the van.

"Welcome to California" Emmett yawned. We all cheered weakly and stumbled into the hotel. I slowed down a little to take out my camera.

I snapped the perfect picture. Alice was on Jasper's back, Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands and Edward; the man I have finally admitted to myself that I am in love with; Edward turned back to me…..and smiled.

**-THINKWITHCAUTION-**

The sky turned pink as the sun slowly made its way down. The sand that we were lying on was warm from being in contact with the sun's rays all day. I'm so glad I convinced Edward to walk to the small patch of beach with me.

"It's beautiful" I murmured and tucked my head into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I took a deep breath, the ocean breeze creating an almost romantic air.

"Who knew there was life outside of Forks, Washington, huh?" I joked. I felt the laugh rumble through Edward's chest and couldn't help but smile. It was frightening how madly in love I was with this man.

I wouldn't let my fears plague me now. All I am going to focus on is this once in a lifetime opportunity. When am I going to get a chance to relax on a beach with the sun setting and feel this complete and satisfied?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, turning his head to look at me. I looked back at him and tried to hide the emotions running through me.

"I'm just glad I decided to do this" I said carefully. He sighed, but nodded.

"I am too" He admitted. I smiled and hugged him closer.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" I asked. His emerald eyes closed as he thought it over.

"I have no idea. Hopefully, this gig works out. If it doesn't then who knows" He replied on a sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. I combed my fingers through some of the unruly hair.

"Well, you will be great at whatever you do" I promised. It was easy to tell someone that they are talented, but I truly believe that Edward will succeed in whatever he chooses to do in his life. I just hope that that life will include me. He sighed once more.

"What about you? Where do you see yourself?" He asked, opening his eyes once more.

"Hopefully I'd have a book out" I replied honestly. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Still stuck on being an author, huh?" He asked. I laughed and pulled on his hair.

"Yep, still stuck on being an author" I fake gasped at the horror of it and he laughed. I shivered as a gust of wind blew by. Edward slowly started sitting up, bringing me up with him.

"Come on, beach bunny. Time to go" He said and stood up, offering a hand. I sighed and took a look at my surroundings one more time. The feeling of change swept through me and I knew my life was about to change.

"Ok" I mumbled and followed him to the hotel.

**A/N: I want to give a special thank you to Krissy, mygypsydream, and Sinthya Van Dan. Your reviews always make my day, so thank you so much! Oh, and manda2784!**

**And thanks to everyone else as well who reviewed or put this story on story alert!**


	12. Soul Meets Body

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything.**

_Soul Meets Body_

It was dark and raining when we arrived in Bakersfield. I have been thinking about it for a while when Alice caught me.

"Go for it" she had told me when I told her I was thinking about telling Edward how I feel.

So…..for once I'm going to be brave, and take her advice.

"Hey, Edward, can we walk in the park?" I asked after we put our stuff in our rooms. I purposely made sure to get my own room. Edward had shot me a weird look but I just smiled and turned away.

I walked far enough ahead of him to where he couldn't put his arm over my shoulders or try to grab my hand.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked and ran up to catch up with me. I felt the tears build as fear ran through me. What if he rejects me? No, don't think like that Bella!

I walked around the park nervously. The rain was pouring down, causing my vision to become blurry.

"I love you" I whimpered, sounding weaker than I intended. He stood where he was and watched me, his face emotionless.

"I know." My breath caught. He knew, but didn't feel the same way. The tears caused my vision of Edward to become even more dreamlike. But in what dream would he tell me he doesn't feel the same way? My knees felt wet as the rain soaked through my jeans. I didn't bother trying to get back up.

As far as I was concerned, I couldn't care less if I got sick. What would it matter?

I felt his hands under my arms to lift me up and I struggled.

"No, let go of me!" I shouted. I ripped myself out of his grasp and fell into a large puddle, successfully managing to get the rest of my body wet. I brushed my wet hair out of my eyes and dared to look at the beautiful man before me.

I want to remember the first guy I've ever loved, even if it brings heartbreak.

"Just go away" I pleaded. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on the sidewalk. Thank goodness it was too late for anybody to be taking a walk.

"Bella please, at least let me get you inside" He pleaded, his voice sounding hoarse. Of course he would still want to act like my big brother. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore. Before I could react, I felt myself being thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed, my voice faltering at the end. "Leave me here! I don't need you!" Lie. How many times have I lied in the past few days? To him? To myself?

"Just leave me here!" I pounded on his back and kicked my legs, but to no avail.

"I hate you! God, I hate you Edward!" I screamed again. Was it really him I hated or myself? The tears were starting to affect my voice so I just let the sobs take over.

"I hate that I love you" I whimpered. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting.

"I know." He said and I fell asleep.

**A/N: I was going to stop here but I felt bad, so here is what the next chapter would've started with. **

When I awoke I found myself in a warm bed with warm clothes on. I uncovered my body to see myself wearing a large t-shirt. I sniffed the collar and sighed. Edward. As I scanned the room I noticed that I was in his room as well.

Music sheets were strewn across the table and his guitar was leaning against one of the chairs. I should probably leave. I had gotten my own room for a reason.

Yet, a part of me doesn't want to let go yet. My love for Edward has cost me his friendship. I'll be damned if I'm going to just walk away. For once in my life, I'm going be bold.

But what can I do? I can't make him fall in love with me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Another thing to blame on Edward. I was shifting through the sheet music when I heard the door open. I immediately felt the butterflies in my stomach as well as the pain in my heart.

I took a deep breath before turning to face him. I tried to keep my emotions off my face as I turned to look at him but my heart broke a little more when his was expressionless as well.

"Your clothing is drying" He spoke, his voice monotone. I hid the hurt and went with pissed off.

"Yeah, I figured" I snapped. His mask slipped and he flinched slightly before putting it back on. We stared at each other, motionless. I finally broke.

"Edward" I cried. I hate myself for being weak. Why can't I be like those strong and independent women in the movies and just tell him to go to hell? My tears once again blurred my vision so I took a seat on the bed.

I flinched when I first felt his hand on my arm, but soon relaxed. I looked over and saw him sitting next to me.

I quickly threw my arms around his neck, not caring anymore if he loved me or not. I put my nose to his neck.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumbled. He slowly placed his hands on my hips. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed his neck softly. I heard him inhale and start to push me away.

I pulled away for a second to look at him.

"Am I not desirable enough?" I whispered. His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned.

"No, Bella. You—you're beautiful" I shook my head. If I was beautiful then he would want me.

"Plenty of—" He cleared his throat. "Plenty of guys want you" He added. Except you.

"I just want you to want me" I replied. I might as well throw all of my pride out the window since I already look like a lovesick little girl to him.

"You don't want me" He said, trying to convince me. He looked off to the side. "You deserve someone so much better" I shook my head and pulled him even closer so our chests were touching.

"I've ruined your life enough as it is" He added, trying once again to distance himself. But this time I wouldn't let go. I know what I want now.

"Will you pretend to love me, Edward? Just for now?" I pleaded. His eyes shot back to mine, confusion evident in the lovely emeralds. I quickly kissed him on the lips and crawled into his lap. His lips remained motionless.

"Please?" I tried again. His lips started moving tentatively against mine. Once again, I could feel my heart expanding. My naïve little heart was becoming hopeful once more and I could do nothing to stop it. I slowly pushed him backwards on the bed. Maybe now I could be bold.

"Bella, this isn't what you want" He said quickly, pulling his lips away from me. Rejection immediately swept through me.

"It is what I want" I mumbled. He sighed and stared into my eyes. I tried to determine what he was thinking but he kept his face expressionless.

He slowly lifted his head and kissed me once more. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned. He flipped us over so that he was lying above me.

"It's going to hurt" He warned, still trying to get me to change my mind.

"I know" I replied and started lifting his shirt. He pulled it off and kissed me again.

"And you will be sore in the morning" He added.

"I know" I lifted my arms as he pulled his large shirt off of me.

"And you will—"

"Edward, I know" I sighed and dragged his face back down to mine. He bit my lip softly and pulled away again.

"God, you are so stupid" He said and kissed my jaw, moving down my neck.

"I know"

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! **

**Please let me know if you're disappointed with this one. It may seem rushed, but all will be revealed later.**


	13. El Tango De Roxanne

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything.**

_El Tango De Roxanne_

I slowly peeked through my eyes. I sighed in relief when I saw Edward's face was pressed into his pillow. The sunlight made his hair look almost red.

"Don't you wish it was that easy" He grumbled into the pillow. I squeezed my eyes shut and stayed still.

"I know that you're awake Bella" He said, his voice a lot clearer. I opened my eyes again and smiled weakly.

"Edward, I know you are mad, but—"

"I'm not mad" He interrupted.

"But I—you aren't?" He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"I'm more disappointed in myself than anything else" He mumbled and pulled farther away form me. I reached for his arm.

"Edward, wait, why are you disappointed in yourself? I'm the one that asked you to do this for me" I insisted. He shook his head and pulled away again.

"I'm a grown man; I knew what I was doing"

"Stop with the self-hatred for a second and listen to me!" I said, raising my voice as I moved over him to stop him from getting out of the bed.

"I wanted this. This was all me. Just—just shut up and let me enjoy this for a second" I pleaded. His eyes widened for a second but he shut up. I leaned down and kissed his frozen lips quickly before getting up.

I felt the pain in my thighs as I stood up, dragging the sheets with me. I tried to keep the gasp quiet but Edward heard because he immediately got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered. I sighed and turned in his arms.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I'm not. I'm only sorry if I wasn't…..I don't know…..I'm sorry if I wasn't any good" I mumbled. Edward had been perfect, of course.

He laughed angrily.

"You're perfect" He replied. I smiled and rested my forehead on his.

"Please don't regret it….please" I pleaded. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'll try not to regret putting you in pain" He replied sarcastically. I just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" I said and grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on when he wasn't looking. Well, he wasn't looking when I dropped the sheet.

"Look away!" I screeched when I caught him staring before I could slip the shirt on.

"Like I didn't just see all of it anyways" he scoffed. I blushed and quickly threw the shirt on. I heard Edward laughing and quickly looked down. I scanned the floor.

"Have you uh—do you know where my underwear is?" I asked nervously. Edward's laughing stopped abruptly and he coughed nervously.

"I think they're um—I think they're in the bed" He said scratching the back of his neck. He had already put on a pair of boxers. I looked under the blankets and sure enough, I spotted my underwear.

I quickly grabbed them and slipped them on.

"Can I borrow some shorts or something?" I asked, turning back to face him. He threw me the sweats he let me borrow a while ago. I murmured my thanks and slipped them on as well.

"Do you think my clothing would be dry by now?" I asked. This situation was quickly becoming awkward.

"Um, yeah, probably" He replied. This time he ran his hand through his hair. I sighed and shuffled my feet. I thought about maybe heading into the bathroom to grab my clothing and to escape this tension for a second.

"Edward, I don't want you to be awkward around me now. I can handle the fact that you don't feel the same way I do. Really" I insisted. "I still want to be friends. I won't pressure you, I promise"

His hand froze and he just stared at me. I almost felt like crying again but held it in since it would negate what I just told him.

"Bella I—"

"Housekeeping!" Came a fake high pitched voice. Edward groaned in frustration as he threw open the door.

"Hello, bed bunnies! It's time to head back out. So put some clothing on and let's go!"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett" Edward said dangerously and shut the door. He stomped into the bathroom and came back out a minute later with my clothing. He put them on the bed and walked over to his bag.

"Edward? Hey, he was just messing around. It's Emmett" I said, even though I want to punch him in the face as well. Emmett can't control what he says, we've always known that.

"It's none of his business" Edward mumbled angrily. I smiled and grabbed my clothing. I waited until he looked up before speaking again.

"You're so adorable, Edward" I said before running into the bathroom.

**-THINKWITHCAUTION-**

The car ride to Santa Clarita was silent. Emmett and Rosalie refused to look at me and Edward kept to himself with his IPod. I groaned quietly and decided to take a nap. I smiled at the reason why I was so tired.

When I awoke Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were all laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked, sitting up. Then I noticed they were all looking at me while laughing.

"How bad are your cravings Bella?" Emmett got out through his laughter.

"What?" Then I thought about the dream I had just had. I have been craving pineapples lately, but I doubt that's what he meant. I was saved being embarrassed any further by the car jerking to a stop.

"This is the last show before LA" Rosalie said, almost dismally. I let that sink in as I stepped out of the van.

If Edward didn't forgive me soon, we might not have another chance.

**A/N: 2 chapters left! Let me know what you think. **

**This chapter wasn't one of my best, but it was a sort of informational clip, I guess. **


	14. Lovesick Mistake

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything.**

_Lovesick Mistake_

LA. It's what this whole trip was meant for. But now that we're here, I wish we weren't. LA signifies the end. The end of the road trip….the end of Edward being my best friend. He won't talk to me. He won't even look at me.

"Bella" Rosalie called from the bar. "Come on" I sighed and walked back to sit down on the stool next to her. We decided to wait for them to finish the meeting with the agent in a small bar nearby.

Right now, there was a man playing the guitar softly in the background. Rosalie downed another drink while I just rested my head on the counter.

The bell rang as somebody opened the door. I lifted my head and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett enter.

"How did it go?" Rosalie asked warily. Alice and Jasper walked off to a booth and Emmett and pulled Rosalie close to him.

"They want to talk to Edward" He replied. Judging by their faces, it didn't look too good. I looked away, letting them have their moment.

I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Today isn't going to end well. Alice suddenly shrieked and I turned fast enough to see her close her phone. I ran over quickly but couldn't see her because Jasper grabbed her immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically. Alice whispered something to Jasper and he let her go.

"My….father died" She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. Why are you smiling?" It was kind of weirding me out.

"The man left me at the hospital, Bella" She pointed out. I had forgotten that part. It's still so strange to me how someone could just leave their newborn baby in the hospital. All because the mother had died in childbirth.

"And…..he left me five-hundred-thousand dollars in his will!" She screamed. My eyes widened.

"Oh my God" I mumbled over and over again. We were still trying to let it sink in when Edward walked in.

"Edward! What did they say?" Alice asked, jumping back out of her seat. The look on his face said it all. But there was also a mix of sympathy.

"They said….they said they want me" He mumbled. I looked to Emmett, Jasper and Alice. What?

"You? Like, just you?" Jasper clarified. Edward nodded slowly, his eyes now blank. We were silent for a moment.

"Well..that's….good" Emmett said, breaking the silence. We all nodded but kept our heads down. I feel great for Edward but I also have my other friends to think about.

"Yeah, you should go for it Edward. It's always meant so much to you" Alice added. I looked up and saw Edward smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I guess so" He mumbled. He shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I guess I'll go tell them then" He looked at everyone, except me, one more time and gave them each a hug. He kissed my cheek quickly, still not looking at me and walked out.

This was his goodbye to us all and he couldn't even look at me.

"He hates me" I whispered. I hung my head and let the tears fall. Rosalie put her arms around me and pulled me to her.

"No he doesn't Bella" She whispered into my hair.

"He can't even look at me" I moaned. She shushed me and patted my hair. I heard whispering but didn't bother trying to listen in. The band was done. They had played their last show together today….and I didn't even get to watch.

How could life get so messed up.

The next day, we were packing the van back up with our bags when I noticed Alice and Jasper not putting theirs in.

"What's going on? Why aren't you putting your bags in?" I asked. Alice gave a small smile.

"Jasper and I are going to get a place here in LA, Bella" She said and ran to give me a hug. I felt numb as I wrapped my arms around her. I kept my eyes on Jasper.

I had never gotten a chance to get really close to Jasper but I've always thought of him as a brother. And Alice….Alice was my sister.

"But, what am I going to do without you Alice?" I asked, my voice weak. Alice laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Silly Bella, I'll visit. I promise" She whispered and ran over to give Emmett a hug.

"Ally, you can't leave me for this hobo!" Emmett yelled. Alice giggled and threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tight and swung her around.

"Stay safe!" He yelled when he let go.

"Everything is going to work out, Bella" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Jasper smiling at me. I cried and threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry that we didn't talk much" I whispered. I'd always been too focused on Edward.

"Then we will talk more. Alice will be calling you all the time" He promised with a laugh. I smiled and nodded. Emmett shouted that he gets the van since Jasper was taking his sister. Jasper just laughed and nodded, saying it was a fair trade. After all of the goodbyes, I cried as I got in the back of the van.

I watched Jasper and Alice disappear through the window.

**A/N: The story is almost done. One chapter left!!**


	15. Dare you to Move

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything.**

_Dare you to move_

Living with Rosalie and Emmett has been….satisfactory. They decided to get a two bedroom apartment in Olympia. It's taken a while to get myself up and going but I got a job at the local grocery store.

Not exactly glamorous, but it brings in money. It's been two weeks since we left Alice, Jasper….and Edward behind in LA. Alice has called a few times and I've learned a lot more about Jasper. Who would've thought I would become friends with him over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I know Alice. Ok, yeah…..yep, ok bye" I quickly hung up before she could get me to promise something I didn't want to.

I smiled at Rosalie as she walked into the house.

"Hey, is Emmett back from his business thingy?" I asked. She shook her head and plopped on the couch. Emmett disappeared about two days ago for some business trip.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil" I laughed and opened the door. Emmett was smiling widely back at me. But when he walked through the doorway I noticed someone else standing behind him. A bronzed haired man. Dear God.

I looked away and stepped back farther into the living room. I took a deep breath and turned back around, keeping my eyes on Emmett.

"I brought a surprise with me!" He boomed. Rosalie smiled and gave Edward a hug.

"Hey Edward" She said, and then whispered something into his ear. I felt his gaze on me but I refused to give in. If I did, I might break into tears and that would not be good.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper after Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves. I let out a shaky breath and looked up. He looked the same. Still the drop-dead gorgeous guy as before, except he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey Edward, how has LA been?" I asked, making my voice sound confident. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Um, I'm, uh, I turned them down a few days ago" He mumbled. My eyes widened for a second before I got myself under control again.

"Oh…that's um….why?" I asked, trying to get right to the point. Maybe if I got him out of here quickly I wouldn't have to try to explain why I was about to act like a blubbering idiot.

"I realized that it wasn't what I wanted"

"But Edward, that's what you've always wanted" I denied. He shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that's what I've always thought but…." He paused. "But things have changed" He finished. He looked straight at me, like I was supposed to understand something.

I stared back at him, completely confused. We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Edward?" I asked, starting to get angry. He looked shocked for a moment before tentatively stepping towards me.

"Bella I—I promised myself when I first met you that I would never fall in love with you—"

"Edward" I cried. I really don't want to hear this.

"Let me finish. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with you. But during the road trip I saw how you felt about me in your eyes everyday and I couldn't help it. Bella, I promised I wouldn't do this and ruin your life but…..Bella, I….I love you" He finished and by the end he was standing right in front of me.

I stared at him. He what? Did he really just…?

"Bella….Bella please say something" He pleaded when I just stood shock still with my mouth wide open. He sighed and stepped away. He pulled out a cigarette and walked towards the door.

"It's ok Bella. I get it. It's probably better this way anyways" He rambled as he got closer to the door.

"Wait" I whispered. He turned quickly, the cigarette hanging from his mouth. I cautiously made my way towards him.

"You mean it?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah" He whispered. The smile on my face hurt my cheeks but it was worth it to see the smile on his.

"Good" I said excitedly and threw my arms around his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Say it again" I demanded. Nothing in the world would sound better.

"Isabella Swan, you are the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on—" I slapped his arm, making him chuckle.

"And I couldn't imagine being with anybody but you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" He shouted. I quickly brought his head closer and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too" I whispered against his lips.

I pulled away. "Wait. Why didn't you say goodbye to me in LA?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I was already so angry at myself for taking advantage of you, and the fact that I wanted to…and I couldn't say goodbye to you Bella" I smiled again and kissed his cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really Bella, I never would've left if I saw your face. You're eyes always tell everything" He teased and I smacked his arm.

"So, you are putty in my hands" He smiled and kissed me again.

"Just that once" He whispered against my cheek. I tried to keep my voice even when I spoke next.

"And from now on?" I added hopefully.

"And from now on" He agreed with a laugh and swung me around.

**A/N: Music**

"**Don't Forget" –Demi Lovato (Chapter 11)**

"**Soul Meets Body" –Death Cab for Cutie (Chapter 12) **

"**El Tango De Roxanne" –Moulin Rouge (Chapter 13)**

"**Lovesick Mistake" –Erin McCarley (Chapter 14)**

"**Dare you to Move" –Switchfoot (Chapter 15)**

**P.S: In case you haven't noticed, the songs aren't necessarily the theme of the chapter. It's just whatever I happened to be listening to at the time. **

**So anyways, this is the last chapter!! I'm thinking of maybe writing an epilogue.**

**And then there is the sequel! Now that you know the ending, would a sequel be a bad idea? **


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** As strange as it may seem, I don't own anything.**

_Epilogue _

It's been two weeks since Edward came back to tell me he loves me….and I couldn't be happier. I still can't believe where we are now. I never would've believed we could be in love like this.

When we first met, we were both the new kids. We kind of just became friends out of necessity. It was awkward for the first few days and then it just….clicked.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard in my ear. I looked over at him. His beautiful green eyes were staring back at me.

"I'm wondering how we got here" I replied.

"Well, we drove here from Rosalie's house and then you opened the door and then we sat here on the couch" He said with a smirk. The music from the movie we were watching was playing in the background.

"Thanks" I mumbled dryly.

"My pleasure, love" He replied, making me swoon. God, I'm helpless. I learned a lot on that road trip.

Like how love hurts, even when it feels great. It's a pain in your heart that refuses to leave. But when you hear those words, it's like the cure to all diseases. It's all you need to get through life.

With those words, life has meaning.

Rosalie and Emmett are getting married in the fall. Just a few months away. I don't know who was more shocked when Rosalie announced the news. Me, or Emmett?

And Alice and Jasper are living happily in LA, where Alice is spending her money dangerously. Or at least trying to. Luckily Jasper is there to even her out.

As for Edward and I, we aren't rushing into anything just yet. We're going to take the relationship one step at a time.

My best friends will forever be in my heart. And the road trip that both made us and separated us.

But we will come together again. I know this in my heart.

**A/N: Thank you soooo much for reading! The reviews, alerts and favorites have always brightened my day. **

**I've decided to write the sequel and will hopefully post it soon!**


End file.
